


From Beneath You, It Devours

by mathildia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gang Bang, Gang Rape, HYDRA Husbands, HYDRA Trash Party, Jack Rollins is a magnificent bastard, M/M, Rumlow doesn't stand a chance, breath play, brock rumlow's fragile masculinity, hot power top jack rollins, hydra husbands first kiss, like how manly is that tag jesus, slight rape to romance issues, tape gag, water boarding with scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Rollins is initiated into Hydra. He reacts in a way Brock Rumlow never expected. So does Rumlow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Beneath You, It Devours

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lingua Mortua for the beta. 
> 
> This idea - Jack Rollins HYDRA initiation - was suggested in trash chat and I can't remember who by, or who else was there. A whole bunch of people were responsible, but I wrote it.
> 
> I do think it needs pointing out that this story really skirts HTP rules because (1) it is technically a rape to romance story and (2) it is a bit loose with sexual violence having real consequences. So proceed cautiously. 
> 
> I haven't tagged for all the sexual acts. It's a gang bang - there's a bunch of stuff.

There were lots of rooms at the base for Initiation. It was taken seriously. There was a hefty line in the budget just for that. There were rooms with wipe-clean tile, there were actual goddamn dungeons with manacles and racks and cages. Rumlow’s own Initiation had been performed in a grey, echoing basement with puddles on the floor that were dirty-rainbowed with gasoline. 

That afternoon, he’d spent hours on his knees on an unfinished concrete floor. His left shin still had a scar that had never quite healed. That was one of two mementos.

The other had been the persistent attentions of a man called Whitehead, who had enjoyed the opportunity to rape someone as pretty and well-made as Rumlow so much that he’d relived the experience another six times, smiling - fucking humming - as he followed Rumlow into bathrooms and empty parking garages, grabbing his hair, pulling his arms behind him in a tight, meaty grip. A hot, slick tongue in his ear, hands shoving down the back of his pants, thick fingers poking into him dry. Foul breath, nasty words in his ear, explaining that the fact he’d had him once meant he could have him again and again. Claimed he’d seen how much Rumlow had enjoyed being fucked - how hard he had been even when he was crying, how Rumlow had come over himself, begging, during one of the most vicious fuckings he’d taken, and how Whitehead knew what that meant. Knew exactly. If you come during your Initiation, you’re a bitch. Rumlow was Whitehead’s bitch now, and he was to be available to Whitehead whenever requested. 

And then, “Now, no talking from you, bitch, no one cares. Sluts don’t get to say no; down on the floor, open your fucking mouth and get me wet. Lick my fucking dick.” 

Whitehead liked to finish, always, by coming onto Rumlow’s face, then pressing his filth into Rumlow’s mouth with fingers that had fucked him and slapped him and pinched his nipples so hard he thought they’d come off. Rumlow always swallowed it all. 

Whitehead had been shot in the belly during a SHIELD op. These things happen. He would have survived if only he’d been found sooner.

Rumlow still jerked off thinking about it - Whitehead bleeding out over his boots and fucking begging for forgiveness. It was the little victories. 

Rumlow liked to handpick his team for an Initiation. Mostly men. There were a few women who could do it, and do it well, but Rumlow tended to think that a cock in the mouth just made the point best. He’d never met Jack Rollins, today’s subject, but he’d heard about him, and for him, Rumlow had picked out all men. All dick. It felt right. He didn’t need to know Rollins, to have a sense of what he needed. That was his job.

Rollins was a strong, healthy, fit man. Men like him were good to have on the team and good to see thoroughly tested. Good to see broken and begging. The Initiation was a test of body and mind. Rumlow had presided over four of them and attended eleven, including his own. He had seen subjects fail an Initiation only three times. Twice due to irrecoverable mental breakdown and once after a fatal heart attack due to an undiagnosed condition that was exacerbated by breathing restriction. To Rumlow, these losses were acceptable and only proved the system worked and the Initiation was crucial.

The lounge was on the top floor of the base. Windowless. A long vaulted room full of wood and rich furnishing. Dark leather Chesterfields that creaked in a way that suggested luxury. Thick red rugs patterned with gold thread. A person would have to look closely to see that some of the heavy furniture, such as the long, low coffee table, was bolted to the floor and equipped with anchor points, and that the rugs, on closer inspection, were not quite as expensive as they looked, in light of them having been ruined and replaced so often.

Rumlow sat down in one of the large armchairs, buzzing and ready. He touched his dick through his pants, just lightly, just a tease. There was an ashtray on the small table next to his chair and a box of cigars, a decanter of scotch and a glass. Rumlow poured himself a generous measure and sipped it, then caught his breath as he heard the door. He knew what to expect, but, as always, it took his breath to see it - a human being, here to be broken.

Rollins was dragged into the room. He was naked and his body was already bruised from the casual beating he would have taken when dragged from his bed, hopelessly outnumbered. A man on each side of him held an elbow. His wrists were pulled behind his back - probably secured there, although Rumlow couldn’t see and didn’t check. He had a black bag covering his head. Four men followed the two that held Rollins. All in fatigues and boots. All big and over-worked. All vicious and sadistic and ready. Rumlow felt a little coil of pleasure start to unwind inside him. He was breathing a little heavy. Nice body. Nice bruises.

Rollins was dragged across the room and thrown down onto his knees in front of Rumlow. He grunted in pain and Rumlow enjoyed that. Leaning forward, he pulled the bag smoothly from Rollins’s head. Jesus, but this one was handsome. Not in a pretty way, in a rough masculine way that made Rumlow’s throat go dry. Rumlow swallowed. His dick suddenly harder and his breathing rough and shallow. Blood rushing in his ears like a drum beat. Was this how Whitehead had felt when the bag had come off Rumlow’s own head? How are you meant to react when you see the face of the man you have to rape and it’s this breathtaking? Whitehead had ended up dead. 

Rollins’s handsome face was bruised from the beating. One of his cheekbones was bloody. His mouth was gagged by some wadded-up white fabric held in place with a few turns of silver duct tape, pulled tight, cleaving his mouth open. The fabric was underwear, probably his own. Probably cut off him with a knife, while he was held down, with no idea who these people were or what they wanted. Rumlow remembered, remembered it being done to him. The salty, musky fabric being forced into his mouth. Rumlow had been terrified. Rollins didn’t look terrified. He didn’t looked scared or panicked. He was a little flushed, and struggling to breath because of the gag, but he looked... he actually looked bored. 

Defiance then. On one this handsome. Nice. Rumlow swallowed a hard lump that had settled in his aching throat. He had a job to do - job he was good at.

Rumlow reached out and lifted Rollins’s chin a little with his left hand. Even through the tape and underwear gag, Rollins seemed to sneer back at him. “Cocky, huh?” Rumlow said as he drew his other hand back and slapped Rollins’s face hard. Rollins huffed a breath of surprised pain and Rumlow’s dick twitched. “Agent Rollins,” he said, catching his breath. “I’ve no doubt you’ve heard rumours about this ceremony. We call it the Initiation.” Rumlow’s smile spread. “But you will call it hell.”

Rollins looked up at Rumlow, looked up, lazily, from his knees, bruised and gagged, and he fucking rolled his eyes, rolled his eyes like this was somehow tiresome. Like this brutalisation was inconveniently interrupting some other place he’d rather be. Sometimes they’d come in like this, thinking this was about a beating and a beating they could take. But this seemed liked more, somehow. Perhaps it was just how that defiance looked on that face. Rumlow pressed his lips together. Decided to up the intensity of what he’d planned. It would be so good to see this one broken, begging to take another dick if it meant the pain would stop. “Get that shit out of his mouth,” he said to the heavy-set guy on Rollins’s left. 

It was Lee. Lee who was twice the size of any other guy in the room. He leaned over with a smirk and ripped the tape off Rollins’s face. Skin came with it, blood spotting over his reddened jaw. As soon as it was off Rollins desperately spat out the underpants, gasping; as he did so, Rumlow stood up, carefully, his legs spread on either side of Rollin’s kneeling, naked body. “I’d hate for you to misunderstand the purpose of tonight, Agent Rollins. Please be clear. We intend to rape you. All of us. We will rape you until you understand exactly what Hydra wants from you.” He unfastened his pants, slipped out his dick and had to bite back a moan at the feel of the warm air on his skin. He was already sweating, so hard and so into this. He held his erection close to Rollins’s face, close enough that he would be able to smell the sour scent of it. “Ever had a cock in your mouth, soldier?”

Rollins looked up, eyes slightly glassy. Rumlow saw his swallow before he said, “Well, I ain’t a full-time fag like you, but I reckon I could show you a good time, sweetheart, considering you’ve gone to all this trouble.” 

“Wrong answer,” Rumlow said and slapped his face again, harder this time. With his wrists bound the blow made Rollins sway off balance. Lee caught his hair, jerked him upright and forced him to look back at Rumlow. “Get behind him.” Rumlow said. “Get behind him and get him on all fours like a fucking bitch.” 

Lee deftly unfastened whatever was holding his wrists, then shoved Rollins forward onto all fours with heavy hands on his shoulders. Rollins fell forward with a grunt, only just getting into position in time to catch himself. His eyes had not left Rumlow’s. Rumlow grabbed Rollins’s hair with both hands and jerked Rollins face to meet his dick, the head of it butting against his closed lips. It was wet already. Rumlow couldn’t help it. He was going to break this man. This beautiful man was going to beg for him. It was more fun when they were cocky. All of this bravado would be fun to reminisce over when Rollins was bleeding on the floor, gasping to be allowed to do whatever Rumlow wanted him to do. He twisted Rollins’s hair until he hissed with a kind of pained annoyance. “We’re gonna break you in two, you piece of shit,” Rumlow said, smearing the dripping head of his dick around Rollins’s mouth as he spoke. “You’re gonna be begging us to stop.”

“Am I, really?” Rollins said. “Is that what you did?” Behind Rollins, Michelson made an amused grunting noise and Rollins looked around at him, pulling at where Rumlow held his hair. “You there, were you? Bet he was a fucking picture. This one.” He looked back at Rumlow. “You like cock, don’t you? Why would a man take this job if he wasn’t a queer? Did you beg them to stop, Commander Rumlow, or did you beg for more?”

“Sounds like you’re begging me to shut you up,” said Rumlow, yanking Rollins’s face forward and shoving his dick fast and rough into Rollins’s mouth. He looked up at Lee. “Hard as you can. I want him fucking bleeding out of that ass, Agent.” Rumlow forced his dick down Rollins’s throat as deep as he could. “I’d be surprised if that hole of yours ever closes up after this.” Rollins was already drooling. “I’m gonna have them take you two at a time. You’re gonna end up in a fucking diaper.” 

Rollins forced his head back, spat Rumlow’s dick right out and looked up at him. “Really, sugar?” he said sloppily. “Can I borrow yours?” He winced then, as Lee pressed hard into his ass. 

With a growl Rumlow shoved back into Rollins’s mouth, hard. Lee fucked into Rollins roughly at the same moment, driving him further forward onto Rumlow’s dick, right to the hilt, and where Rumlow expected him to splutter and gag he didn’t. He just took it all. As Lee fucked him again and again, shoving him forward with each thrust, Rollins deep throated Rumlow’s dick smoothly. Rumlow twisted a rough fistful of Rollins hair and pulled him tight and hard onto him, making him take it right down his throat. Rollins’s eyes watered and he was drooling like a faucet, but he still didn’t gag. “Nice,” said Rumlow. “Nice mouth. Where’d you learn this, rent? You got a sideline as a dockside whore we don’t know about?”

Rollins responded by running his tongue slowly along the underside of Rumlow’s dick. It felt so good Rumlow couldn’t help himself, he bucked into Rollins’s mouth and, disgracefully, he moaned aloud with desperate pleasure. Across Rollins’s back, Lee stared at him slightly shocked. Rumlow checked himself. He could see Rollins’s smile and he grabbed his hair even tighter and thrust in even harder, fucked his face. Rollins looked up at him, keeping eye contact as drool ran down his chin. Rumlow stared right into those eyes as he came sharp and too soon, almost giddy with how good it felt.

Rollins swallowed Rumlow’s come, then ran his teeth over his bottom lip. “Was it good for you too?” he whispered, then gasped hard as Lee suddenly jolted into his ass and came. 

Rumlow wiped his sticky dick across Rollins’s face, then set his jaw and turned away. He walked around the armchair to the table and poured himself a glass of whiskey, half-listening to the men behind him go to work on Rollins, knowing the moves of this old game: one at each end, someone else to jerk over his back like that’s all he’s good for. When he turned back around, Michelson had taken his ass and was fucking it slow and lazy. He could see the glisten of Lee’s come helping it slide. Bryan was feeding his thin dick into Rollin’s bruised mouth, while Rubinstein straddled his back and held his head still and helpless. Rollins took it all carefully and calmly, without panic, without fussing or pulling away. As he lifted his head to take Bryan right down his throat he gazed at Rumlow, and Rumlow downed the rest of the glass. It burned his throat, but he hid the shocked gasp he wanted to make. He sat back down in the chair and watched the show, ignoring the way Rollins kept lifting his eyes to his, staring right at him, smiling around the dick in being forced into his bruised mouth.

When Rubinstein took his turn in Rollins’s mouth, Rumlow waited until he was panting hard, guessed that Rollins might be pulling that move where he caressed the underside of the dick in his mouth with a wide flat tongue, and said, “Pull out, Agent Rubinstein. Come on his fucking face.” Rubinstein began to do so and, as he did, Rumlow said, “Agent Rollins, put your tongue out for it. Beg for it.” Rollins’s eyes flickered over to Rumlow almost lazily, and, keeping the eye contact, he pushed out his tongue for Rubinstein’s semen. Rubinstein came quickly as soon as he saw that act of compliance, splattering white over Rollins’s mouth and chin and nose. The selected team were meant to abstain from ejaculating before an Initiation, to ensure they had enough semen to create the correct feeling in the subject. From the amount of mess Rubinstein had managed to get over Rollins’s face, it seemed he had done as instructed. Rumlow made a mental note to use him again.

Rumlow got another couple of other operatives to take Rollin’s mouth and asshole again. Rollins opened his mouth for another dick, without a single flinch; although his eyes flickered shut for a second when another man shoved into his ass. More hands on his thighs, on his hips, holding him steady and helpless and it began again. Rumlow hadn’t known that a man being fucked in the ass and the face could look quite so masculine and controlled, but somehow, Rollins managed it, taking steady breaths through his nose as he reduced the latest man to shove a dick into his mouth into a weak-kneed mess.

Rumlow stood up, took a step over to Rollins and crouched down. He touched Rollins’s cheek, still splattered with Rubinstein’s come. Rumlow got some of it on his fingers and wiped them off on Rollins’s shoulder. “You look good like this, solider,” he whispered. “Being fucked. Used. Maybe this should be your role in Hydra. We could just keep you in chains up here. Official fuck toy. Stress relief is important, and it’s clear where your talents lie.”

O’Neill hadn’t been up yet. He was hanging back. He was small-built, but he’d been at Rumlow’s Initiation and Rumlow remembered him. His ass hadn’t forgotten O’Neill for weeks. “Now, then Agent Rollins,” Rumlow said. “You ever had two dicks in your ass?”

Rollins grunted through the dick in his mouth. And then the hand in his hair tightened, the guy fucking Rollins’s mouth pulled back and right out, just in time to jolt and splash a second load of come over Rollin’s face. Rollins struggled a little, testing the man’s grip, but didn’t try to turn his face away.

When that was done, Rumlow shoved the guy aside so he could have Rollins to himself. “You like that, huh? Two dicks in your ass?” Rumlow lifted Rollins’s chin and his eyes were red and watery. Rollins didn’t speak and Rumlow nodded to O’Neill who moved forward to look at Rollins’s ass like this was a strategic problem he had been called upon to solve. There was some jostling, some muttered discussion about how they were going to do this thing and eventually the guy fucking Rollins got on his back and pulled Rollins onto him. O’Neill straddled the guy on the floor, got close to Rollins’s ass and started to push a couple of lubed fingers into him alongside the dick that was already there. Rollins grunted, still looking at Rumlow with eyes full of sarcastic irritation. 

“None of that!” Rumlow snapped. “Don’t make it comfortable, get it in him. I want him to scream.”

“Oh, he’ll scream,” said O’Neill, who was working his massive cock hard with his spare hand. “Trust me, sir. Even the ones who think they won’t, scream for me.”

“Good.” Rumlow’s dick was getting hard again and he started to stroke it through the fabric of his pants. O’Neill started to push his dick into Rollins’s ass and Rollins grunted in pain and then, as the whole head breached him alongside the other cock. He choked out, “Oh god, no. Oh fuck.”

Rumlow gasped; Jesus, but this was beautiful. Rollins was red-faced, sweating with pain. “Yes. Fuck yes. Fucking take him.” He was almost jerking himself through his pants now, watching Rollins’s face twist, watching him get fucked. He was clearly struggling to cope as both men thrust into him. Stood over him, Rumlow could see his big arms shaking. Sweat was running down his bruised, come-stained face. He looked sticky and used and beautiful. He was staring down, focussing on coping, but then he lifted his head and looked at Rumlow again. Saw him stroking himself like he was watching porn. When Rollins looked up at him Rumlow felt suddenly ashamed. Like he’d been caught out, doing something he shouldn’t. 

“So,” he whispered up at Rumlow, the pain he was in clear in his voice. “How much do you wish you were me right now, baby?”

Rage boiled up in Rumlow. “Fuck you, you piece of shit!” he snarled, and before he could get control of himself, he’d punched Rollins in the face. 

Rumlow was strong and his punches, even when blinded by rage, were precise. The impact of this one sent Rollins sprawling over sideways. Both the men behind him yelled out as he tipped over, losing their grip on him with their lubricated hands. “Fuck, Rumlow? What the fuck?” shouted O’Neill. 

Rollins was lying on the floor, clear of both men’s dicks and Rumlow kicked him once, hard, in the small of his back. He grunted in pain, but it was a triumphant grunt. Rumlow turned away. 

All the men were looking at him. Bemused and shocked. Rumlow had never lost his temper during an Initiation before. He stormed across the lounge to a tall cabinet and flung open the doors. “Okay, fine,” he muttered, “fine. If this is what you need. If you’re still not clear about the rules of this game…” He grabbed a plug from the middle shelf of the cabinet. It was black rubber and ridiculously large. He’d feel this. The fucker would feel this. 

He stormed back to Rollins. A couple of the men had got him back onto all fours and were standing, holding him, waiting for orders. “Let’s see how you like this, you haughty piece of crap,” Rumlow said and bent down at Rollin’s ass. The come dripping out of his hole was pink, like they’d made him bleed somewhere inside. His asshole itself was stretched, red and raw, pulsating a little bit like a needy little mouth. Rumlow felt a sudden desperate urge to press his tongue to it. Long, soft, slow strokes. To soothe it and caress it until Rollins was moaning with helpless pleasure, begging for more and close to coming on his tongue. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second to push the image away, then shoved the huge plug into Rollins’s asshole. Rollins grunted as it sunk into him and Rumlow smiled and twisted it, knowing that made it rub up against his prostate. Rollins gasped and his elbows shook. His dick was getting hard. “Yeah,” said Rumlow, twisting again, “Yeah? You like that? Do you, you fucking slut? Like being filled right up? Like having all that come plugged up inside you?”

Rollins looked over his shoulder. “Yes, sir,” he pressed out through clenched teeth. “Thank you. Very refreshing.”

But his cock was hard now, even while he played disinterested. Rumlow gave the plug another twist as he reached under Rollins to stroke him When Rumlow touched him, he gasped. “Look how much this turns you on. Do you know the rule? If you come during your Initiation, you’re a bitch.”

“Really?” said Rollins. He turned his head and scanned the room for Michelson, “How many times did you make this one a bitch?” he said, jerking his head towards Rumlow. “Did he come as soon as he saw a dick?”

Michelson grinned, looked like he would have laughed if he’d dared. The other men exchanged amused glances.

Rumlow said nothing. He stamped back to the cabinet and took out a collar and a leash and threw them across the room. Rubinstein caught them and Rumlow growled out orders to leash Rollins and make him crawl. They did. He crawled like it was boring him. 

Rumlow had him press his nose into the crotch of each man in turn, beg each one for their cock. He sucked each man who could get hard again, put out his tongue for them to come over his face, and when Rubinstein eventually led him by the leash to Rumlow, sprawled in his armchair, Rollins looked up at him with his filthy face and red, teary eyes and said, as he had been coached to, “May I suck your cock, sir? Please sir, I need cock.”

Rumlow smiled, pleased with himself for getting things back on track. “Yes, filth. Get it out with your mouth.”

Rollins worked Rumlow’s pants open deftly and swallowed his dick. Rumlow had been palming himself, watching Rollins crawl around and beg for cock, but he hadn’t realised how hot it had made him until Rollins took his dick for the second time, swirling his tongue expertly around the head. Rumlow came almost the instant that tongue touched him. Rollins pulled his head back, semen glistening on his lips. “Responsive. You still thinking about when they did to you? Was it the best day of your life, Commander?”

“You’re going to regret that,” Rumlow said, low on his breath, then he looked over at Lee. “Get the tape. Tape his mouth up again. We’ve all had it now, we’re not going to use it again.”

Lee did it, but he didn’t rush to obey. Rumlow could see insubordination in all their eyes. When Rollins’s mouth was taped shut, Rumlow had them clamp his tits and hang weight from the clamps until Rollins was shaking and sweating with pain. Then they ripped them off again, leaving his nipples bleeding. Rumlow flicked at them, making Rollins wince. “I’m gonna take sandpaper to these unless you get into line, you fucker,” he said, as Rollins, held firm, tried to writhe away from his touch.

They held him down on the floor, spread and helpless. Rumlow straddled his chest, the bottle of scotch wobbly in his hand. “Your face is dirty,” Rumlow said, soft and close. Rollins was struggling to breath through his nose. Rumlow reached out and pinched it shut and Rollins bucked underneath him, panicking. Rollins tried to fight, but with so many hands holding him down there was nothing he could do. Rumlow let the fear fill his eyes before he laughed and let go and Rollins drew a bunch of quick, frantic breaths. “You like scotch right? I know you do.” Rumlow pinched Rollins’s nose closed again and smiled sweetly when he started to thrash and try to shove him off. “No, no, you fucker. I decide when you breathe. 

Rumlow let go his nose and just as Rollins sucked in breath again, Rumlow upended the bottle and poured scotch over his face. Rollins choked and spluttered and Rumlow whispered, “Yeah? Like scotch do you, motherfucker? Fucking welcome to Hydra.” Rollins jerked his head away in panic as Rumlow grabbed his nose again. “Oh,” he said softly, seeing the fear, “oh, you’re so fucking handsome when you’re desperate.” 

Rumlow was rock hard in his pants again, grinding onto Rollins’s chest as he stopped his air. He took a swig from the scotch bottle as he let go of Rollins’s nose and this time, as Rollins tried to breathe, he spat scotch onto his face. Rollins choked on it, big chest heaving under Rumlow’s dick. It didn’t take much of this to make a man desperate. Rollins gasped and bucked around, moving his mouth to try and pull at the tape.

“You’d eat my shit right now if I said I’d let you breathe freely if you did it,” Rumlow growled. “Some people enjoy this. you know. Makes them come so hard. You’re gonna come for me now, remember, that means you’re my bitch. Lee, jerk him off.” There was a fumbling behind him as someone started to work on Rollins’s dick. Rollins made a hopeless little noise into the tape gag and Rumlow grabbed his nose again. “That’s right. Give in,” he whispered, “there’s nothing you can do. You belong to me now.” Rumlow stared into Rollins’s eyes; Rollins was squirming, the hands on his dick doing their work. He was close, Rumlow could almost smell it.

Rollins eyes were light honey brown, Rumlow released his nose, staring into them. Rollins took a breath, hard and heavy, staring at Rumlow and Rumlow played his fingers around Rollins’s face, teasing like he was about to stop his air again, but didn’t. He touched his cheek. His skin was rough with a little stubble growth. Rumlow squirmed, dick pressed hard to Rollins naked body. The air was full of scotch and blood and semen. He’d forgotten everyone else in the room. Time moved slow.

Rumlow took hold of the edge of the tape on Rollins’s mouth and pulled it away. The skin around Rollins’s lips was bloody underneath. Rollins stared up at Rumlow, sucking at the air, desperately. He was still being jerked off, close to coming, Rumlow could see it in his face. His gasping, beautiful, bruised and bloody face. Dear god, Rumlow wanted him. He bit his lip and Rollins stared up at him, let his gaze slip from Rumlow’s eyes to Rumlow’s mouth, still squirming in Lee’s touch. Rollins gave a tiny, soft swallow and a nod and Rumlow dipped his head, and he didn’t think, and he kissed him.

He kissed him like a lover. Like they were alone. Their lips touched soft and Rollins’s tongue slipped up, out of his mouth, between Rumlow’s lips. Rumlow moaned. Felt that tongue’s touch as if it was ghosting over the head of his dick. Rumlow opened his mouth wider and pressed down further, deepened the kiss, just opening himself up to Rollins, letting Rollins press his tongue right into his mouth, fuck into him, just take and take and all Rumlow wanted now was for Rollins to be free to move so he could wind his hands hard into Rumlow’s hair, roll them both over so Rumlow was on his back, force him down and make him take it all.

Rumlow felt his cock pulse. The kiss was so deep and so and perfect, he was moaning and moaning into Rollins mouth, rubbing his hands over Rollins body, touching his chest, his arms, his neck. He forgot, forgot everything. And then he heard a small cough behind him and pulled his head back with a start, shocked, horrified at what he’d done.

Rollins looked at him and whispered, “Did you forget where you were, princess? This is meant to be a gang rape, you stupid slut.”

After that Rumlow lost it. Lee never did finish jerking Rollins off. Rumlow had them tie Rollins down on the low, heavy table and cane the backs of his thighs; they made him thank them for each stroke and he did it, without missing a single one, even when his skin broke. The turned him over and shoved rods down his dick, tied him face down again and shoved hooks in his ass, tried to get three dicks into him at one point. All Rumlow could think about was how soft and hot and wet Rollins’s mouth had been when it opened up under his, thrusting up to meet him and tasting of semen and scotch and blood and glue.

“Beg,” Rumlow said, crouching in front of Rollins, as two of the men took sandpaper to the ripped up skin on the backs of Rollins’s thighs. “Beg for this to stop. Or we all fuck you again with that fucking sandpaper wrapped around our dicks.”

Rollins winced. He was white with pain, looked as if he was trying not to vomit. “No,” he said, tight and panting round it. “If you want to do that. Fucking do it. I won’t beg you.”

“Fine,” said Rumlow. “But you will.” He was still staring at Rollins’s mouth.

Rollins grunted in pain again, then said, “If you really want to break me, Commander Rumlow, get rid of your goons and we’ll see about that.”

Rumlow swallowed. Then he looked up at his team, crowding around Rollins, poking and worrying at the mess they’d made of his hard thighs. Two of them were smoking cigars, flicking the ash into Rollins’s asshole. He took a breath. “All of you,” he said, calmly. “Get out.”

It took a moment, and some of the looks Rumlow got were vicious, but the men cleared out. When the room was empty, Rollins smiled up at Rumlow. “What an interesting ceremony. I wish I’d been at yours, seen you taken like this. I know they made you come. Did they make you cry?”

Rumlow slapped his face. “Shut up. You’ll do as I tell you.”

“What would you like me to do then, Commander Rumlow?” Rollins said it casually, as if he was offering Rumlow a favour.

Rumlow lifted one booted foot onto the table in front of Rollins’s face. “Lick my fucking boots, you piece of shit.”

“If you like,” Rollins stared at Rumlow for a second with red-rimmed honey eyes. “Commander, I’ll do whatever you want, right now, so long as you come home with me tonight, take your clothes off for me, slow, and do the exact same thing. Strip for me and kiss my boots.”

“Fuck you. That’s not how this works.”

“Isn’t it?” Rollins’s eyes slid up and down Rumlow. “I want to see your body. I want you.”

Rumlow took a breath. His head swam. All he could think of was stripping naked for Rollins, under his approving stare. Seeing pleasure in that handsome face. And then getting onto his knees and crawling to kiss his boots. Lick them. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second, pulled his resolve back together. He was working. He had a job to do. He opened his eyes and meant to spit in Rollins’s face, by way of an answer, but he missed and his spit landed on his own boot instead. 

Rollins opened his mouth, craned his head forward, pushed out his tongue and licked the little splatter of spit away for the leather, slowly, looking up at Rumlow. When it was done he sucked his bottom lip then said, “I know what you need, Commander. I know what you’re desperate for.”

Rumlow stared at him. His throat was thick with emotion. He took a breath, then said, “We’re done here.” He looked up into the camera nearest to where he stood. “One of you get in here. Take that to the showers and leave it there.” 

Rumlow walked out of the room. He was shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.
> 
> [This is where I am on tumblr](http://mathildia.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Little R & R](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634421) by [StarsGarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters)




End file.
